Velika (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Velika was a Great Being under the guise of an eccentric and inventive Po-Matoran, who became a Toa of Stone and later a Turaga in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Velika came into existence under unknown circumstances as a Great Being. He was a member of the ruling class of Spherus Magna, renowned for their inventing prowess. Through their dealings with the newfound substance Energized Protodermis as well as their own creations, the Element Lords, the Great Beings eventually realized that their planet was doomed to experience a catastrophic explosion as a result of a civil war. Though they disagreed on how to deal with the impending disaster, they eventually created a giant mechanoid named Mata Nui, who would repair the damage after observing extraterrestrial cultures and returning with the information. During the creation of the robot, the Great Beings created Tren Krom to sustain the universe before the robot was actually powered. To maintain the robot, the Great Beings created a set of diminutive workers known as Matoran. Velika, curious about the robot, transferred his consciousness into the bodies of one of these Matoran workers, so that he could better observe how Mata Nui would perform his task. The planet eventually did explode, in what would be known as "the Shattering", and while the majority of the Great Beings sought refuge elsewhere in the universe, Velika remained within the Great Spirit Robot, watching their nanotechnology evolve into a sophisticated culture of artificial intelligence. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Velika had come to the knowledge of the Order, though his status as a Great Being remained secret. Thus, at the request of the Order of Mata Nui, Velika was part of a Matoran squadron who were transformed into Toa and constituted one of the first waves of Toa in the war. Although the other members of Velika's team remain unnamed, it is known that he fought in the war for several centuries. Velika was known to have participated in the Battle of the Southern Island Chains and witnessed the death of Takanuva. Prior to this conflict, Velika was also known to have constructed the Photon Bolt Launcher, which he used to decimate several Rahkshi squadrons. However, unlike in the Core Universe, Velika began to sympathize with the Toa and learnt that their intentions were noble through the war. Initially he had intended to participate in the war solely to come out on the winning side. Witnessing the brutality of the Brotherhood of Makuta caused him to reconsider his position. Ninety years ago, Velika retired from the conflict and began travelling the Matoran Universe in order to find a group of Matoran that would constitute a new generation of Toa, intent on transforming into a Turaga in the process. During his travels, Velika was known to have encountered the mysterious entity known as Ramonda. Of the numerous Toa chosen to take his power, none are currently known, though he was successful in passing his Toa Power on and became a Turaga shortly after the delivery process. Velika then traveled to Metru Nui in order to coordinate the war effort from a distance. He acted as the representative of the Northern Continent for a period of time before becoming a general member of the Turaga High Council, where he represented the Po-Metru district. Turaga of Metru Nui Throughout the Fractures Universe's equivalent of the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, Velika led a research project into the development of new technology to counteract the threat of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It was at this point that he designed and constructed his Universal Control Rod to substitute his lack of a recognizable Turaga Staff. In light of the end of the War, Velika became somewhat more involved in the affairs of the local Toa Team and handled the task of training the newer recruits, as well as designing new Toa Tools to be constructed by Ta-Matoran workers. Velika was also present in Turaga Matoro's Throne Room during Turaga Kapura's memorial service and paid his respects before defending the Turaga of Ice in an argument against Turaga Vilnius. In more recent times, Velika passed his Photon Bolt Launcher on to Toa Tollubo. Abilities and Traits Having the capabilities of a Po-Matoran, Velika would have had a minuscule amount of control over the Element of Stone and possesed enhanced strength. Whilst he was a Great Being, however, he was enigmatic, and within the Matoran Universe he had a habit of speaking in riddles. Whilst endowed with the powers of a Toa of Stone, Velika could control, create, or absorb stone. Upon becoming a Turaga, these abilities were greatly reduced. As a Great Being, however, Velika was gifted with the inherent desire to create. Additionally, he was able to project his astral form at will and inhabit conscious bodies. Moreover, Velika was able to genetically manipulate any creation of his fellow Great Beings, telepathically communicate with a target over a dimensional plain, or make himself appear invisible to any of his creations. Weapons As a Toa, Velika was given a Stone Mace and his mask transformed into an unknown Great Kanohi. However, Velika abandoned his Toa Tool and built his own signature Rocket Launcher, which he used for field missions in the Southern Island Chain until the weapon was damaged. Upon becoming a Turaga, Velika possessed no Toa Tools with which to degrade into a Turaga Staff. To compensate, he constructed the Universal Control Rod, a mechanical device crafted in the style of a Turaga Staff. The Universal Control Rod enabled him to telekinetically move objects, project illusions, and launch Pscionic blasts; allowing him to erase a target's memory, lay them in a trance susceptible to his suggestion, or induce slumber. Currently, Velika's Noble Kanohi remains unknown. Quotes Forms Trivia *Similarly to other members of the Turaga High Council, BobTheDoctor27 drew inspiration for Velika from political figures in modern European history. Chiefly, he based his version of the character on Gustav Stresemann, a German politician, who earned a Nobel Prize for stabilizing the Weimar Republic in the 1920s through his underhanded and opportunistic international diplomacy. *In the Fractures Universe, Velika was never sent to the realm of Karzahni for repairs. He did, however, journey to Voya Nui in his travels as a Toa while searching for a group of Matoran to pass on his Toa Power to. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Turaga Category:Stone Category:Final Push Combatants Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone